User talk:Michael von Preußen/Archives/10 April 2010
Re: Apostrophes Apostrophes are actually acceptable in plurals? Or is it more of a "so many people do it that we'll just say it's okay" kind of thing? I was taught that it's completely wrong. I'm not planning on using the plural forms, just wanted to stop the spread of incorrect grammar :P. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 23:18, March 20, 2010 RE: Buttons (again) The new audio/video play buttons definitely look better than the old buttons. Thanks for fixing them! :) Pikachurin Talk • 23:35, 22 March 2010 (UTC) Font when editing Is it just me or did the font in editing mode change? I don't like the new font :/ Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 21:13, March 23, 2010 :File:SS4MvP.PNG. It's only a problem in Firefox - the old font is still shown in IE. Differences between the fonts are this one is slightly bigger/different looking and single quotes (') are pointy. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 01:34, March 24, 2010 ::The same thing is happening to me. The "new" font only appears in Firefox, while the old font still shows up in IE. And I've also noticed that the new sound button doesn't appear in IE, it's still using the old one. Pikachurin Talk • 01:53, 24 March 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks :) Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 18:35, March 24, 2010 IRPG Hey MvP, Out of curiosity, what does the IRPG template in your sandbox do? I've noticed you occasionally change the values in it, but all it displays is a random time value. Pikachurin Talk • 02:47, 25 March 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the explanation. I can currently see the sprites besides the links at the top of the page, however they weren't there when I logged on yesterday. I've noticed that the sprites occasionally disappear for some reason, but they eventually return after a couple of hours. Pikachurin Talk • 18:50, Thursday, 25 March 2010 (ET) Re: Time Yay :D Amazing how you can go from 85,000 bytes to only 1300. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 10:32, Thursday, 25 March 2010 :Thanks for creating this, it's awesome! :D Pikachurin Talk • 18:50, Thursday, 25 March 2010 (ET) RE: Disparuean Flagbearers That picture is awesome. I never knew the Canadian Duality Flag was used during an Olympic event. Out of curiosity, where did you get the picture, and when in real life was it used? Pikachurin Talk • 18:50, Thursday, 25 March 2010 (ET) :But still, it looks pretty authentic. Good job! Pikachurin Talk • 19:35, Thursday, 25 March 2010 (ET) Userbox Duplicate Hey MvP, One of your userboxes (the one with "This user formats dates in the little endian format") appears twice in your userbox list. Thought I should let you know. Pikachurin Talk • 20:01, Thursday, 25 March 2010 (ET) Re: Gallery Thanks. I can't remember what it looked like before that change; I might want to make it a table anyway. On an unrelated topic, what do the tags do? For some reason they cause a bit of a problem in IE where if there needs to be a horizontal scroll bar for the box they make, the whole box extends a lot vertically (when used on talk pages, anyway). I'm trying to eliminate all use of IE from my life but a lot of people still use it, so I'm curious about this. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 21:12, Thursday, 25 March 2010 Local Signature Time Thank You very much for not only making it, but for also informing me about it! -- Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 15:49, Friday, 26 March 2010 EST RE: Redirects I agree. The page should be moved to Wonders since that's what they're usually called in-game and by players, and there seems to be only one mention of "National Wonders" in-game. Pikachurin Talk • 20:54, Saturday, 27 March 2010 (ET) "Hide" feature How does one enable a "hide" feature on templates? I've tried Wikipedia's but, alas, it does not work. Ray Matveyev (talk • ) 07:54, March 30, 2010 (UTC) For whatever reason, it doesn't show up. On other templates it works just fine (I'm able to see them), however on Template:DRPgov, I'm unable to see the "hide" function. I'm running Google Chrome, and haven't experienced any problems in the past. Is my browser to blame? Ray Matveyev (talk • ) 08:14, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I never disable is (as I have no idea how), but I checked and I have Javascript enabled. Ray Matveyev (talk • ) 08:22, March 30, 2010 (UTC) It's no biggie, not the first problem I've encountered when modifying codes on templates. I'm wondering though if it's a personal setting for Wikia's software. Currently I'm using the old "basic" formatting since that's how I learned to publish wiki articles instead of using the newer "advanced" formatting options. Could this be any factor to how I view Wikia pages? Ray Matveyev (talk • ) 08:36, March 30, 2010 (UTC) That is what I mean, guess it doesn't make a difference. Hm, well, I take your suggestion and file a report about the post. For the time being it isn't a big deal, just an aesthetics thing. Thanks for the help :) Ray Matveyev (talk • ) 08:47, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Flag table I thought there was a way to center tables, but I guess not? So is there a way to put multiple tables on the same line (since you need line breaks to start a new table...)? I was thinking I could put tables of 5% width and left and right floats to center the flag table by trickery (since it's 90% wide without spaces within flag cells, which looks better) :P. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 22:01, Wednesday, 31 March 2010 (ET) :I think it looks better in a table, especially if I make it a bit fancier, which I might do later. Is there a way to use a standard percentage so it looks the same for everyone? :P Also, is there a way to put footnotes or something in a table with a parameter, or would I have to put another table in? Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 22:15, Wednesday, 31 March 2010 (ET) Recategorization, German translation Thanks for helping me recategorize the files in Category:Disparu files, and for fixing my Google Translate German translation of "Imperial Hudson Reich". It's appreciated. Pikachurin Talk • 22:00, Saturday, 3 April 2010 (ET) Timeline Is there something I could use to graphically display a timeline for my war? It would make it easier to see when each war started and ended. I'm not really sure how to describe what I'm visualizing, do you need more explanation (if it's even possible)? Or is there a better way to do it? Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 21:18, Monday, 5 April 2010 (ET) :Ah never mind, I did it the only way I know how: a wikitable :P. I don't want to rely on other people too much; I've already spent way too much of your time. Anyway, do you like my timeline? :P. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 20:40, Tuesday, 6 April 2010 (ET) DAWN's Flag DAWN's flag is currently named 'DWANflag.png'. Not sure if you want to change that to DAWNflag.png or something to be consistent, since "DWAN" is surely not an accurate description. Longbowe (talk • ) 03:40, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Council Table THANK YOU! That was driving me nuts! I could not figure out how to show them all at once without opening them all Brennan Talk • Brennan ' 15:56, April 7, 2010 (UTC)' :I think I will use the collapsible option for the previous ones and leave the current council as an open list. Thank you for the suggestion. Brennan Talk • Brennan ' 16:24, April 7, 2010 (UTC)' Table exporting? Is there any way to copy wikitables to Word or similar program so that they can be printed, or can that only be done by taking a screenshot of the table? I'm going to use one for a school assignment just for fun, so I was wondering if there was a way to print it without losing quality. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 14:22, Thursday, 8 April 2010 (ET) :I can't figure out how to do any of that :/ I have Opera but I never use it so I don't know how it works. I suppose printing the page would be best unless I can figure out the other stuff. Thanks for the help. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 14:53, Thursday, 8 April 2010 (ET) ::It's not finished yet, I was asking preemptively :P. It's not due for a week or so I think, we started today. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 15:00, Thursday, 8 April 2010 (ET) Okay then. I'm only planning on using the template on images with other versions (such as the Disparuean Forces' seal), so don't worry. Pikachurin Talk • 20:54, Thursday, 8 April 2010 (ET) :The new upload form looks ! It makes uploading stuff, putting a description, and tagging them more efficient. A couple of users might not like it though, since a lot of the stuff uploaded in the CN Wiki don't have a proper license tag or a description. Pikachurin Talk • 15:35, Friday, 9 April 2010 (ET) Watchlist I just noticed that links to itself for some reason ("View relevant changes," the first link on the page). Would it be possible to change that link to something else, such as Recent Changes? (Also, the auto-refreshable Recent Changes page should be the default recent changes page if possible, it's better even without auto-refresh. In fact, I should probably bookmark that page so I don't forget to use it.) Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 21:14, Thursday, 8 April 2010 (ET) RE: Berlin Summit It looks good, both OOC-ly and IC-ly. My IC government wouldn't object to most of the treaty obligations. Good job on the article. Pikachurin Talk • 17:21, Friday, 9 April 2010 (ET)